


Impatient Whispers

by Poisonedbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, well sorta voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonedbat/pseuds/Poisonedbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce have been on separate missions for the past three weeks. When they finally get to see each other again, Bruce is a little impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, this is my first smut fic ever lol

Three weeks. It’s been three weeks since Bruce and Clark have been in the same room as each other. Clark had been off, on a mission with Hal and Diana, acting as an ambassador of earth. Bruce stayed behind with Barry and Victor to deal with the rise in Arkham outbreaks in Gotham. The month’s annual Justice League meeting was the first time the two were able to set eyes on one another.

Clark was leading the meeting; going over plans and what ifs. He went over the latest battle formations and which pairs would work best together. It was the same old information they have gone through many times before, so Bruce was more than just not interested.

Bruce scanned his eyes up and down the super-powered man in front of him. His eyes followed every curve and dip within the man’s frame. He couldn’t lie and say that he hadn’t missed his alien boyfriend. That he didn’t miss running his hands through those dark curls or kissing those soft lips. No, he couldn’t say any of that, because he wanted to do all of those things to Clark, right now.

The meeting was going by slowly, too slowly for Bruce’s liking. At the rate they were going, they were bound to go another hour at least. He needed a way to usher this meeting along.

“Clark,” Bruce whispered. He was barely using his voice. It was hardly audible to himself, but he knew the super human heard it. “It’s been three weeks. I’m getting impatient. Are you really going to make me wait another hour?”

Clark continued talking and explaining, acting as though he didn’t hear the Bat’s faint whispers. Bruce didn’t like being ignored.

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot these past few weeks. What I would do when I saw you again.” The bat was staring his partner down now. Watching how each of his words affected him.

Clark felt a violent shiver crawl through him, which caused him to stop midsentence. He tried to cover it with a cough, but that only brought confused looks.

“I missed you a lot, you know. I missed every part of you. I especially missed your delicious, thick cock.” The billionaire was smirking a bit. Luckily, he was in the farthest seat- no one could see him without him noticing.

“I kept thinking about how badly I wanted to put my mouth all over it. How I wanted to take it all until I couldn’t breathe. How fiercely I wanted you to fuck my mouth.” He slowly wet his lips when he noticed Clark glancing in his direction.

Bruce could tell by looking at him, that the reporter was flustered. The tips of his ears began to turn red. He was trying to keep his cool, but it obviously wasn’t working. Just a little bit more and Bruce would have him where he wanted him.

“I would touch myself just imagining you thrust into me.” Bruce coughed a little, acting as though to clear his throat, but it was really to get the attention of the Boy Scout in front of him. “I’m so hard Clark. You can tell can’t you? You can see what, just thinking about you, does to me.”

Clark was stuttering, and everyone was obviously watching him with worried and confused looks. Wondering if the super human was going insane. Diana looked at Bruce, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged his shoulders and mirrored her confused look. When she looked away, he decided his little game needed to end and soon.

“I need you. Now.” Bruce shifted, leaning back in his seat.

Clark cleared his throat, trying to center himself and gain his composure. “I-I think that’s it for today. We’ll reconvene in a few weeks.”

Everyone was clearing the room slowly, some stayed to ask if Clark was feeling well and others were just chatting. Once Clark ensured everyone he was fine, he practically flew towards Bruce.

“My room and you better hurry,” Bruce whispered, leaning next to the meta-human’s ear. Clark was gone before Bruce even finished the last syllable. 

 

Bruce punched in his code to his door and before he was even half way through, he was pulled in and shoved up against the wall in a hungry and aggressive kiss.

“You fucking bastard,” Clark growled once he broke away. “You just couldn’t wait could you?”

Bruce grabbed Clark’s face and pulled it back in as a hint for him to shut up. He felt the taller man’s hand climb up and grip his cowl to pull it off. He helped him along, unlatching it from his uniform and reaching for the hidden zippers in his suit.

Clark followed his lead and stripped himself from his suit as well. They were hot on each other once again, after the last piece of clothing hit the floor. Bruce still pressed with his back against the wall.

Clark kissed a trail across his lover’s jaw and slowly down the curves of his neck. He grazed his fingers along Bruce’s back, teasing with his nails. He pressed in closer, rutting their cocks up against each other.

“Oh shit, Clark. Oh my fucking god,” Bruce moaned. He was gripping furiously at his invincible neck, trying to make marks, but ultimately failing.

Continuing his journey, Clark nipped and sucked his way down the contour of Bruce’s body. He went to his knees and kissed his hip bones gently. Taking Bruce in his hands, Clark licked the length of his erection and swirled his tongue around the head. The vigilante was moaning and grunting with every move.

“You’re pretty vocal when you’re deprived. Maybe I should go out on missions more often.” Clark smirked as he slowly sucked the head.

“God damn it Clark, stop being such a fucking tease.” Bruce was pulling at the alien’s hair, trying to maneuver his head to where he wanted.

Taking the hint, Clark took Bruce into his mouth; swallowing around it. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder, making the billionaire tighten his grip. Clark went down deeper, almost taking the full length.

Bruce was losing it. His head was fuzzy and his legs were getting wobbly. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Cla-Oh god. Clark, I don’t want t-Fucking Christ. I don’t want t-to come just yet.”

Clark smirked and lifted his lover, slumping them both on the bed. He placed a tender kiss on the billionaire’s forehead before reaching in the nightstand for the lube.

The Kryptonian no longer had any patience. He fumbled his fingers trying to open the lid. He coated his fingers generously in the strawberry scent. Clark kissed his lovers forehead before gently circling Bruce’s hole, and teasing the entrance with a tip of the finger. The billionaire let out a choked whimper; a failed attempt at trying to quiet himself.

Slowly, a finger pressed in and after a few minutes, another one. Clark bit into the bat’s neck; sucking, licking, trying to leave as many marks as he could. His fingers moved in and out slowly. He separated them, stretching out the man below him.

“Shit, Clark, fucking hell! Just fuck me already!” the vigilante was moaning. Loudly. He pressed his nails into his partner’s invincible skin.

“God, I love hearing you. You sound so beautiful.” The super human was next to Bruce’s ear, teasing his hole with the tip of his aching cock.

He started slowly, being careful of his partner’s comfort. Once Bruce was comfortable, he picked up the speed. Burying himself inside with every thrust. He was going hard and fast. Clark lifted Bruce’s legs, up, over his shoulders, trying to get himself deeper.

“Fuck, oh god right there!” Bruce was so close. His vision was whitening as Clark pounded him harder. He reached for his lover’s hand, squeezing it as the ripples of pleasure rolled over him. With his partner clenching around him, Clark buried his head into Bruce’s neck and rode the feeling of pure ecstasy.

The man on top slowly pulled out, plopping down on his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes; lying there, not talking. Clark finally turned over on his side, slithering over to cuddle up against his boyfriend. He rested his head against Bruce’s chest, matching his breathing with his own.

“You do realize I’m going to have to get you back for this.” The alien smirked as he felt the billionaire brush his fingers through his black, curly hair.

“We’ll see.”


	2. Impatient Whispers Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark's revenge after Bruce causes him to be flustered in front of the entire Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry that it took like a month for the next chapter to come out, but college just started up again...blah blah blah but yea here it is finally.
> 
> Thank you [Anna](http://brooose-wayne.tumblr.com) for putting up with me and making sure I fucking finished this.

“Father! Tell Drake to stop changing the password to the Wi-Fi!” Damian came storming into Bruce’s bedroom yelling and stomping the whole way. Tim was following right behind him, trying to defend himself; mentioning something about Damian whacking him with his staff.

“It’s too early for this,” Bruce groaned, rolled to his stomach, burying his head underneath the pillow. The two boys still yelling at each other. He was about to tell them to stop fighting, when he heard Alfred’s voice. 

“Master Timothy, please give Master Damian the new password. Master Damian, please stop antagonizing Master Timothy.” He was relaxed but stern, and once he was done, the two boys said “Yes Alfred,” and left the room. 

“Master Bruce, I just received a call from Master Clark. He says you need to be dressed and packed with a week worth of clothes in an hour. He also insisted on making sure you had a large coat.” Alfred was in his closet, taking down some clothes and folding them into his suitcase. 

“Wait, what?” Bruce sprung up, hair a mess and eyes a little red. He looked over at his phone, to check the time. It was about 9 am and Bruce almost never got up before noon. “What the hell is wrong with him?”

 

An hour later there was a ring at the door, and a grumpy, reluctant Bruce shuffling down the stairs. Clark was standing there, beaming, with a big smile on his face. “Good morning, Bruce!” 

“Where are you taking me, Kent?” 

“Just a little vacation. You know what a vacation is, right?” Clark gave his boyfriend a small smirk and pecked him on the cheek. “You have your winter jacket right?”

“Yea, why?” Bruce eyed Clark, trying to figure out where exactly they would be going.

“Put it on, it’s going to get a little chilly on the way there.”

Bruce put on his coat and looked around for Clark’s car. “Clark, where’s your car?”

“Didn’t bring it. Can’t take a car where we’re going.” The meta-human chuckled and grabbed his lover by the waist with one arm and his suitcase with the other. 

“Clar-,” the billionaire began, but he was cut off by the sudden jolt into the air. 

They were up in the clouds, moving through them. Bruce couldn’t even see the ground. 

“No one’s going to see us. We’re above the clouds.” The reporter looked down at the billionaire and gave him a soft smile. He tightened his arm around Bruce’s waist and put is mouth next to his ear. “Do you want to know why I took you on this little “vacation”, Bruce?” 

Bruce tensed a little. It had been about a month since the meeting with the justice league. He assumed that Clark’s little comment on him taking revenge was just a little comment. He didn’t think the alien would actually go through with it. 

Clark chuckled at Bruce’s realization and ventured forward. 

 

Clark landed a few feet away from the front of the fortress. He rarely comes here, and never brings any guests, so Bruce was a little shocked when he laid eyes on it. 

The place was massive. Bigger than he imagined, and certainly bigger than his mansion at home. The outside air was freezing, but inside it was strangely warm. There were huge statues straight ahead, and what looked like a bedroom to the right. There was another room to the left, but before Bruce could look, Clark pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. 

Clark kept the kiss slow, biting his lover’s lips gently. He started unbuttoning Bruce’s coat and ran his hands up his shirt. The warmth radiating into Bruce’s skin. Bruce moaned and pushed into it. 

“God, you get stirred up easily. You’re going to have a hard time later.” Clark smirked and took Bruce’s bag to the bedroom. Bruce was left in the middle of a fortress, horny and a little confused. 

“What do you mean, later?” Bruce yelled into the fortress. He knew why they were here, and honestly, he was a little excited.

“Well, I guess we can start now, if you’re up for it.” Clark appeared behind him in a blink and wrapped his arms around Bruce, pulling his back up against his chest. He grinned into the billionaire’s neck and softly  
nibbled it. He kept it up, making small little marks up and down his neck. Bruce let out a soft, choked moan. 

The reporter turned Bruce around and pressed his mouth against his. Bruce grabbed at Clark’s hair and pushed further into the kiss. Their tongues, swirling, tasting each other. 

Clark cut off the kiss, again, which made Bruce groan in frustration, and ushered his lover to the room Bruce had yet to look at. Inside, it looked like a regular bedroom. There was a nightstand, a bed, and a dresser on the wall opposite of the bed. The bed frame had metal bars and there was a set of handcuffs neatly laid on top of the covers. 

Bruce picked up the cuffs and turned to look at Clark. He gave the taller man a smirk and threw him the set. 

“What do you think you’re going to do with those, farm boy?” 

“Well, I thought we could try something new.” Clark gave him a shy smile and Bruce couldn’t help but just raise his eyebrow. 

Clark stepped forward and ran his fingers along Bruce’s chest. He slowly lifted the hem of the vigilante’s shirt, up over his head. Standing there for a minute, he admired all the scars and wounds that made Bruce mortal. He grazed one, causing the other man to shudder, and put his lips to it. 

“Bruce, you’re so beautiful.” 

“Stop being so sappy.” Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled Clark in to continue where they left off. 

Bruce walked backward, still entangled in Clark, and fell down onto the bed. He pulled his lover with him, wrapping his leg around Clark’s waist. 

Clark ground his hips up against Bruce’s; feeling his cock rub against his own. He quickly grabbed his arms and handcuffed the vigilante to the head board. 

“You really think these are going to keep me?” Bruce tugged on the handcuffs a bit, testing them out. 

“They will, if you know what’s good for you.” Clark gave a little wink and pulled his shirt off to match his lover. 

Bruce watched as the other man left the bed and went searching through the night stand. He pulled out a piece of cloth and a what looked like a little black ring. Clark appeared above him again, kissing him gently on the neck. 

“You trust me right?” Clark’s eyes gave Bruce a feeling of comfort as he spoke, causing warmth to spread through his chest. 

“Yes,” He said as he gave the Kryptonian a small smile.

“If you need me to stop for any reason, just tell me. Alright?”

Bruce nodded and looked at the things Clark brought over.

“So, I see you’re going to blindfold me, but what exactly are you going to do with that?” He motioned to the black ring with his head. 

“This,” Clark twirled the ring around his finger, “is so you don’t ruin the fun too soon.”

He grabbed the piece of cloth and put it over Bruce’s eyes.

“Can you see?” The reporter waved his hand in front of Bruce’s face. 

“Nope.”

“Good.” He smirked.

Clark stripped Bruce of what clothing he had left and took his member in his hand, stroking him gently. There were shutters flowing though Bruce causing the vigilante to let out little moans. Clark lowered his head to take it into his mouth. He went slow, licking and sucking gently at the tip. After a bit, he took it all into his mouth; slow and deep. The vigilante lifted his hips, hoping the other man would move faster.  
Bruce was getting close, he was moaning and pulling at the restraints more often. Clark stopped and took the billionaire’s balls and erection placed the black ring around them. 

“Holy fuck, Clark!” Bruce moaned out with the sudden wave of new sensation he felt. 

“Good, right?” He gave the other man a nice little smile; Bruce just whimpered in response.

The Kryptonian lifted his lover’s hips as he sank to meet them. He put his legs over his shoulders, and teased Bruce’s entrance with his tongue. 

“F-Fuck. Jesus Christ!” Bruce was squirming, digging the handcuffs against his wrists. 

After grabbing the lube from the dresser behind him, Clark added a finger and took one of his balls into his mouth. He fingered Bruce fast and hard while taking him into his mouth. The vigilante was moaning and cursing; turning into a blubbering mess. 

“P-Please Clark,” Bruce whimpered. 

“Please, what? What do you want me to do, Bruce?” Clark whispered next to the billionaire’s ear.

“Fuck me, please! Oh god, fuck me. Please, Kal, please,” Bruce begged. He was tugging on the cuffs more, trying to reach for his lover. 

Clark froze upon hearing Bruce call him by his Kryptonian name. He never called him that. Ever. To hear it, made a rush of desire go through him. The super human kissed his partner roughly, biting and sucking at his lower lip. 

He took the lube and poured it over his erection. While pushing into Bruce’s entrance slowly, Clark nibbled his lover’s neck and stroked his aching cock. Bruce whimpered again as the reporter lifted one of his legs onto his shoulder. 

Clark’s movements where rhythmic and slow, but soon quickened the pace. Pounding in powerfully, Bruce choked out nothing but cries and sobs. The meta human gripped his lover’s leg ferociously; hard enough that marks would surely form later.

Bruce was wrecked. He wasn’t making any sense; throwing out curses and pleads as Clark pounded into him. 

“G-God, Clark, I need to come. Plea-Oh fuck!” Bruce begged in between lusty moans.

Clark took off the black ring and pulled out. He rubbed their aching cocks together until they both came; spilling their come all over Bruce’s chest. 

 

Clark undid Bruce’s cuffs and cradled him in his arms. Slowly, he slid the blindfold off and kissed the vigilante’s forehead. Bruce’s wrists were a mix of red and purple, from tugging at the restraints; Clark kissed those gently, trying not cause any more pain. 

“You were so great, Bruce,” Clark said massaging circles into Bruce’s wrists. 

Bruce turned his head into the alien’s chest and mumbled quietly, “Stop being sappy.”

Clark chucked and whispered, “I love you, Bruce.”

“I love you too, Clark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaaa Clark's revenge is basically just fucking the shit outta him lol.....and making him a blubbery mess.


End file.
